Broken Home
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: Un-beta/Lain kali, aku akan mengajarkanmu untuk tidak menyembunyikan semuanya dari sahabatmu. Friendship! KiseMomo. Dedicated for ore no yuujin. Drabble, maybe? Beware of OOC-ness, proceed with caution. Pict from tumblr. RnR onegaishimasu!


"_Dasar anak bodoh, kenapa nilai mata pelajaranmu turun semua? __Lihat, rankingmu juga jadi turun. Aku tidak ingat membesarkanmu menjadi anak yang bodoh."_

.

_Nilai…Ranking…_

_Hanya itu-kah yang kau pikirkan?_

_Tidakkah kau peduli padaku sedikitpun?_

_Tentang bagaimana aku mati-matian menghapal semuanya sampai mual?_

_Kau bahkan tidak pernah peduli._

_Jadi kenapa aku harus peduli padamu?_

.

**Broken Home**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

**Summary: **Un-beta/Lain kali, aku akan mengajarkanmu untuk tidak menyembunyikan semuanya dari sahabatmu. Friendship! KiseMomo. Dedicated for ore no yuujin. Drabble, maybe? RnR onegaishimasu!

.

.

_Fanfiksi ini aku dedikasikan untuk sahabat perempuanku, Widana Novitadewi._

_Atas segala yang telah ia berikan, serta mengisi hari-hariku  
_

_(Hontou ni arigatou telah memilihku sebagai sahabatmu. Padahal kamu punya segalanya; kecerdasan, uang, kasih sayang, semuanya. Tapi kamu milih aku yang nggak sempurna ini. Maaf kalau aku pernah mengecewakanmu. Hey, kalau kamu baca ini, review ya :p hehe. Aku sayang kamu. Selesai magang nanti, kita nonton OVA KuroBas, movie AoEx, sama movie Naruto yang Road to Ninja oke!? Oiya, aku juga donlot Natsume Yuujinchou, pasti kamu suka. Aku tunggu di bangku-ku; bangku nomor 1 dari kanan dekat jendela)_

.

.

"Ki-chan, kau kenapa?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Kise Ryota. Pemuda _blonde _itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela disamping bangkunya dan menatap seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang berdiri disamping bangkunya.

"_Nandemonai_, Momocchi."—dengan senyum modelnya.

"Jadi? Gimana?" tanya Momoi.

Kise mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, " 'Gimana'...apanya?"

Momoi mengerutkan dahinya, "Tuh kan, kau tidak mendengarkanku!"

"_Gomen_, Momocchi!" –menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hh…sudahlah, lagipula itu tidak penting." –Momoi memijat pelipisnya.

.

.

_Bolehkah aku 'membenci' sekali saja?_

.

.

"_Tadaima…"_

Tidak ada yang membalas. Kosong, rumah tua itu kosong.

Dan Kise tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu.

"_Yikes_. Ki-chan! Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Kemana orang tuamu?"

Kise menoleh ke belakang, menatap Momoi yang sedang melepas sepatu sambil melihat sekeliling rumah dengan wajah datar.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja mereka sedang pergi entah kemana."—jawab Kise santai. Lalu masuk ke dalam rumah; menaiki tangga.

"Eh!?"—Momoi menatap Kise dengan tatapan 'serius-lu!?'

"Memangnya kenapa?" –Kise mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. Ia pun berhenti menaiki tangga dan menatap Momoi yang masih berada dibawah.

Momoi melangkah masuk, mengikuti Kise menaiki tangga, "K-Ki-chan...memangnya Ki-chan tidak takut ditinggal sendiri?"

Terdiam. Masing-masing individu tidak ada yang berbicara. Kise kembali menaiki tangga, Momoi masih mengikuti dari belakang.

_Takut?_

_Benar, mungkin aku takut_

_Tapi aku tidak menyadarinya_

_Aku sudah lupa rasanya 'takut'_

_Namun aku belum melupakan perasaan benci-ku terhadap ketakutanku sendiri_

_Kukira, aku benar-benar membencinya_

"Momocchi ngomong apa? Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa ditinggal sendiri kok~"—jawab Kise sambil terkekeh pelan.

Percakapan pun berakhir

.

.

_Seseorang, tolong aku_

_Tolong aku dari jurang yang tidak berdasar ini_…

.

.

Kise terbaring tak berdaya di lantai kamarnya yang dingin.

_Orbs _keemasannya menatap lurus; kosong.

Ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Luka memar menghiasi tubuhnya yang masih berbalut seragam.

Dia tidak ingat kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga mendapatkan pukulan telak di rusuk, lengan, dan pipinya.

Oleh ayahnya sendiri.

_Benci_

_Benci_

_Benci_

…_benci?_

_Tidak, aku tidak membencinya._

_Aku hanya kesal, bukan marah_

_Aku hanya tidak menyukainya, bukan benci_

_Aku hanya lelah, bukan menyerah_

.

.

_Lalu suatu hari…_

_Aku berhenti berharap_

.

.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu masuk sekolah, Ki-chan…"

Momoi menatap Kise yang duduk dihadapnnya; yang susah payah mengunyah bekalnya. Dia tidak lapar, sungguh. Kalau saja Momoi tidak memaksanya untuk makan…

Kise menutup kotak makannya, "Aku kenyang-_ssu_."

Namun cepat-cepat Momoi menahan tangannya, "_Dame da yo,_ Ki-chan! Kau sedang demam! Habiskan bekalmu! Kau ingin cepat sembuh kan!? Nanti ga ada yang mau bopong kamu ke UKS kalau kamu pingsan loh!"

"_Hiddo-ssu_! Tapi aku kenyang…"

"Itu karena demam! Lawan, Ki-chan! LAWAN!" –semangat Momoi menggebu-gebu. Namun Kise benar-benar kenyang dan tidak berniat untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Ia pun menenggelamkan kepalanya di bangku.

"Panas…panas…aku tidak kuat…-_ssu_." –bisik Kise, namun Momoi dapat mendengarnya.

Momoi mengangkat tangannya, kemudian mengambil lengan kanan Kise yang terbalut jaket. Kise tidak merespon, namun tak lama kemudian, ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Momoi.

Seketika itu, _orbs_ keemasannya terbelalak.

Momoi menangkup tangan kanan Kise. Ia juga memejamkan kedua matanya sambil agak tertunduk; seperti sedang berdo'a. Tak lama kemudian, ia mencium tangan Kise. Belum pernah ada yang melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Cepat sembuh ya. Soalnya nggak rame kalau nggak ada Ki-chan…"—ujar Momoi sambil tersenyum tulus.

.

.

_Apa yang kau rasakan?_

_Ketika waktu itu, tanpa sadar kau membuatku sakit hati hingga menangis_

_Menangis karena 'kamu', my dearest friend, yang membuatku menangis_

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian selalu bersama ya."

Aomine menunjuk Kise dan Momoi.

Kise mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja-_ssu_! Momocchi itu teman terbaikku!"

Momoi tampak berpikir, "Hmm...soalnya bahaya kalau membiarkan Ki-chan berkeliaran tanpa pengawasan."

Aomine terkekeh geli, Kise menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Hiddo_-_ssu_! Memangnya aku ini anjing!?"

"Haha, jadi kalian ini sebenarnya apa, huh?"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kita berdua ini adalah teman!" ucap Kise girang. Senyum mengembang di wajah modelnya.

Momoi menoleh kearah Kise.

"Ha? 'Kita'? Ki-chan aja sendiri!"

_Eh?_

"Ditolak mentah-mentah!" Aomine tertawa semakin keras. Kise terdiam dengan senyum di wajahnya, namun kedua mata keemasannya agak terbelalak karena perkataan Momoi tadi.

.

_Jadi_..._hanya aku sendiri?_

_Seketika itu juga, dadaku terasa sangat sakit._

_._

"A-ah...b-benar juga. Hahaha..."—Kise tertawa dengan nada bergetar.

.

_Benarkah? Benarkah itu?_

_Dia sendiri yang bilang_

_._

"K-kalau begitu..." –Kise yang ntah kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi pucat, "Ak-aku duluan!"

Kise berlari secepatnya, meninggalkan Momoi dan Aomine di belakang.

.

_Dia tidak mengejarku_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa?_

_Oh iya, aku kan bukan temannya_

_Dan…bukankah sejak awal aku memang sendirian?_

_Haha, bodoh sekali diriku_

_._

TES

TES

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dengan derasnya dari wajah Kise yang masih tersenyum.

.

_Eh?_

_._

Kise berhenti berlari.

.

_Air mata?_

_Kenapa?_

_._

Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya.

.

_Sial, tidak mau berhenti_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa—_

_._

"Oi,"—PUK

Sebuah tangan mendarat di pundak Kise. Reflek, ia menoleh ke belakang. Dan terbelalak begitu ia melihat Momoi—yang juga terbelalak karena air mata yang mengalir dari wajah Kise.

"H-hei! Kau kenapa, Ki-chan!?"

.

_Kenapa?_

_Kau tanya kenapa?_

_Aku pun penasaran_

_Ada apa denganku?_

_._

"E-eh? Kenapa apanya?" –menghapus air matanya, "Wah, benar juga, aku kenapa ya? M-mungkin kemasukan debu! Ahahaha!"

.

_Sial_

_Kumohon berhentilah mengalir_

_Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan wajahku yang seperti ini didepan Momocchi_

_._

"Ak-aku…aku minta maaf, Ki-chan."—dengan wajah seperti ingin menangis.

.

'_Maaf'?_

_Kumohon, jangan minta maaf padaku_

_Kau tidak salah, sungguh_.

_Sakit rasanya mendengarmu yang meminta maaf padaku_

_._

"M-Momocchi ngomong apa? Momocchi tidak salah apa-apa kok. Sungguh!"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu terdiam, menatap Kise dengan beribu emosi didalamnya.

"S-sudah, ya. _Mata ashita_, Momocchi..."

Kise pun berjalan sambil menghapus air mata-nya, meninggalkan Momoi yang terdiam.

.

.

_Dulu, dulu sekali…_

_Ada seorang wanita berambut panjang yang menghampiriku sambil tersenyum…_

.

.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan ini, Ryota?"

Seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan _orbs _keemasan menghampiri Kise yang sedang duduk bersimpuh.

Wanita itu membawa sebuah kertas; angka, kata-kata…

Diam, Kise terdiam sambil menunduk. Poninya menutupi kedua matanya.

Ibunya—satu-satunya sosok yang membuatnya bertahan sampai sekarang kini berdiri didepannya dengan murka.

"Aku sangat kecewa dan benci padamu, Ryota."

.

_DEG_

_._

Jantung Kise berdetak lebih cepat.

Sosok itu, sosok yang ia kagumi. Sosok yang ia lindungi dan ia bela mati-matian.

Menyakitinya.

Kise bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian pergi dari sana.

"RYOTA!"

.

.

_Nilai, nilai dan NILAI!_

_Semuanya tentang NILAI!_

_Aku muak mendengarnya_

.

.

Kise menghela napas berat.

Kemarin, orang tuanya bertengkar lagi.

Laki-laki itu yang salah, lebih memilih perempuan itu, menelantarkan Kise dan ibunya.

Kise; yang tidak tau permasalahannya, ikut terlibat dalam pertengkaran tak berguna itu.

Namun tak peduli seberapa sering orang tuanya melibatkannya dalam pertengkaran mereka, tak peduli seberapa seringnya kata, 'bodoh', 'tolol', 'sial', dan lain-lain yang keluar dari mulut orang tuanya untuk Kise, pemuda itu tidak bisa membenci mereka.

Kesal? Pastinya.

Namun rasa 'kesal'tersebut tidak pernah berubah menjadi 'benci'.

Dan Kise, selalu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika hal itu terjadi.

"_Nee_…"

Lamunan Kise buyar. Tapi, ia tetap diam di bangkunya, memutar-mutar ponselnya diatas meja dan menatap ponsel tersebut dengan datar.

"Semuanya sudah pulang sejak tadi..."

Momoi menarik kursi disamping Kise dan duduk disamping pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak mau pulang-_ssu_."

Momoi menatap Kise dalam-dalam. Ia tau bahwa pemuda disampingnya ini sedang ditimpa masalah. _Well, _mengenal Kise selama 1 tahun lebih tentu membuatnya hafal gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

Tak terkecuali, masalah keluarga—masalah yang sedang menimpanya saat ini.

Tentu saja, tentu saja Momoi paham akan perasaan itu. Perasaan 'ingin kabur dari rumah setiap harinya'

Kise menghela napasnya, kemudian menengadah sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak.

Pemuda itu menempatkan ponselnya diantara dia dan Momoi. Sebuah isyarat kecil untuk Momoi. Kise tertunduk, wanita berambut merah muda panjang itu mengambil ponsel Kise.

.

Satu pesan singkat dari ibunya.

Dikirim sepuluh menit yang lalu.

_["Ryota, kenapa tadi tidak pamitan? Kenapa belum pulang juga? Ryota marah sama ibu?"]_

_._

TES...

Air mata turun dari _orbs _berwarna senada-nya.

"Kemarin...kemarin kami bertengkar hebat. Ibu yang duluan, menyakiti-ku dengan mengatakan itu..."

Susah payah Kise menceritakan kronologisnya. Momoi diam mendengarkan.

"…tapi sekarang…sekarang malah mengirimiku pesan singkat itu…mau sampai kapan ia mempermainkanku?"

Momoi meletakkan ponsel Kise diatas mejanya.

"Rasanya sakit…Momocchi…"

Momoi mengelus pelan punggung yang bergetar milik pemuda disampingnya.

"Melihat dan membaca pesan singkat itu membuatku menyesal..."—menarik napasnya, "Padahal dia duluan yang menyakitiku, tapi kenapa…kenapa aku yang merasa bersalah? Kenapa harus aku? Aku yang jadi korban disini...!"—agak menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Ki-chan..."—jeda, "Jelas saja, mereka orang tuamu-"

" 'Orang tua'ku Momocchi!?"—Kise mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Momoi dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Marah, sedih, kesal, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu, "Orang tua mana yang mengatai anaknya 'bodoh', 'tolol' dan 'sial'!? Orang tua mana yang mengatakan bahwa mereka membenci anaknya!?"

"K-Ki-chan-"

"JELASKAN PADAKU, MOMOCCHI!"—Kise menggenggam kedua pundak Momoi dengan tangan gemetar. "...jelaskan...padaku..."—perlahan, kedua tangannya terjatuh; lemas. Ia pun tertunduk; lagi

"Aku pun tidak mau membenci mereka...itu menyakitkan, Momocchi...membenci sesuatu yang kita cintai itu menyakitkan..."—tidak bisa, Kise tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Kurasa...itu hanya emosi sementara." Balas Momoi.

Kise tersenyum memaksa dalam tangisannya, " 'emosi sementara'? Artinya mereka mempermainkanku bukan?"

Momoi tidak menjawab. Membawa tangannya ke pipi kiri Kise, menghapus air mata pemuda _blonde _itu.

"Kalau…seperti ini…rasanya percuma aku belajar mati-matian…"

"Semua yang kulakukan...semuanya percuma..."

Kise tak dapat berkata lagi. Hanya menangis dalam diam, dan Momoi yang terus menghapus air matanya. Pemuda itu juga tak mampu untuk mengangkat kepalanya sekedar untuk menatap Momoi. Berat, rasanya berat…

"…sudah?"

Jeda sesaat. Kemudian dibalas anggukan samar dari Kise.

"Tatap aku, Ki-chan…"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kise mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Momoi dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sekarang, tutup matamu..."

Kise melakukan seperti yang Momoi katakan. Tak lama kemudian, tangan dinginnya merasakan kehangatan tangan Momoi yang memegang tangannya erat sambil gemetar.

.

"_Aku disini, Ki-chan…"_

.

Kise tak dapat menahan tangisannya ketika ia mendengar bisikan itu dari bibir Momoi yang bergetar.

"Ki-chan tidak perlu mempercayaiku…"—jeda, "Tapi aku akan selalu ada disamping Ki-chan…"

Kise mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Momoi yang hangat.

"Aku...aku ini sahabat yang tidak pantas diampuni..."

.

_Eh? Sahabat?_

_Bukannya waktu itu_...

.

"Membiarkan Ki-chan menahan semuanya sendiri. Dan membiarkan Ki-chan menangis..."

"Waktu itu...aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Ki-chan dengan mengatakan bahwa kita bukan teman..."-jeda, "Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau Ki-chan bukan temanku, tapi sahabatku yang mempunyai hati yang tulus dan tak bisa membenci. Manusia yang paling sempurna, menurutku."

"Aku ini tidak berguna..."

.

_Jadi semuanya_...

_Bohong?_

_._

Momoi menarik kepala Kise, kemudian menaruhnya di pundak kiri Momoi. Mengelus surai _blonde _milik pemuda itu.

"_Gomen ne, _Ki-chan..."

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya.

"Lain kali…aku akan mengajarkanmu untuk tidak menyembunyikan semuanya dari sahabatmu."

Kise mengangguk tipis.

"_Arigatou…_Momocchi…_Arigatou…_"

.

"_Terima kasih, karenamu, aku dapat melewati hari-hari'ku…"_

"_Senang bisa mengenalmu."_

.

.

_Dulu, dulu sekali…_

_Ada seorang wanita berambut panjang yang menghampiriku sambil tersenyum…_

_Sambil menawarkan tangannya ia berkata,_

"_Salam kenal, Ki-chan. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik!"_

.

"_Terima kasih atas segalanya, Momocchi. Terima kasih sudah lahir ke dunia, ore no ichiban takaramono_..._"_

.

.

…_apa yang kita alami demi teman kadang-kadang melelahkan dan menjengkelkan…_

_Tetapi itulah yang membuat persahabatan mempunyai nilai yang indah…_

…_persahabatan sering menyuguhkan beberapa cobaan…_

_Tetapi persahabatan sejati bisa mengatasi cobaan itu bahkan tumbuh bersama karenanya…_

…_persahabatan tidak terjalin secara otomatis…_

_Tetapi membutuhkan proses yang panjang seperti besi menajamkan besi…demikianlah sahabat menajamkan sahabat…_

…_persahabatan diwarnai dengan berbagai pengalaman suka dan duka…dihibur-disakiti…diperhatikan-dikecawakan…didengar-diabaikan…dibantu-ditolak…namun semua itu tidak pernah sengaja dilakukan dengan tujuan kebencian…_

…_seorang sahabat tidak akan menyembunyikan kesalahan untuk menghindari perselisihan, justru karena kasihnya ia memberanikan diri menegur apa adanya…_

…_seorang sahabat tidak pernah membungkus pukulan dengan ciuman, tetapi mengatakan apa yang amat menyakitkan dengan tujuan sahabatnya mau berubah…_

…_proses dari teman menjadi sahabat membutuhkan usaha pemeliharaan dari kesetiaan…_

_Tetapi bukan pada saat kita membutuhkan bantuan barulah kita memiliki motivasi mencari perhatian, pertolongan, dan pernyataan kasih dari orang lain…tetapi justru ia berinisiatif memberikan dan mewujudkan apa yang dibutuhkan sahabatnya itu…_

…_kerinduan adalah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan sahabatnya_

_Karena tidak ada persahabatan yang diawali dengan sikap egoistis…_

…_semua orang pasti membutuhkan sahabat sejati, namun tidak semua orang berhasil mendapatkannya…_

_Banyak pula orang yang telah menikmati indahnya persahabatan, namun ada juga yang begitu hancur karena dikhianati sahabatnya…_

…_mempunyai satu sahabat sejati lebih berharga dari seribu teman yang mementingkan diri sendiri…_

…_dalam masa kejayaan teman-teman mengenal kita…dalam kesengsaraan kita mengenal teman-teman kita…_

…_ingatlah kapan terakhir kali kamu berada dalam kesulitan?...siapa yang berada disampingmu…siapa yang begitu mengasihimu saat kamu merasa tidak dicintai…siapa yang ingin bersamamu saat kamu tidak lagi bisa memberikan apa-apa…?_

_Merekalah SAHABATMU…Hargailah dan peliharalah selalu persahabatan dengan mereka._

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
